


Come Back

by LegionofShadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I live for soft clace, Jace has a thing for Clary in thigh highs, clace, pretend Jace wasn't being weird at the bar, sleepy kissing and cuddles, we're going to let him have something nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionofShadowhunters/pseuds/LegionofShadowhunters
Summary: Clary and Jace left the party at the bar early for some alone time, but they're both too tired to do much of anything.





	Come Back

Convincing Jace to leave the party early for some alone time had been easy, staying awake was proving to be more difficult. Clary blamed Jace and his bed. After two straight days of nonstop action, healing and stamina runes stopped having their full effect and exhaustion set in. She couldn’t resist the warmth and comfort. 

She cuddled closer to Jace’s chest and pressed more soft kisses to his lips. The longer they laid there, legs tangled together, the lazier their kissing got. What started out as heated kisses and teasing hands slowly faded to soft pecks and gentle touches.

“Tired?” Jace muttered the question against her lips. Clary opened her mouth to answer, but ended up ducking her head to avoid yawning in his face. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead, “That’s what I thought.”

Jace tucked her into his chest and buried his face in her hair. His fingers drew slow circles on her thigh. Earlier in the evening, the feeling of Jace’s calloused fingertips reaching under her dress to touch her skin would have been the start to much more than kissing. Now, the intimate touch wasn’t teasing but soothing, and Clary couldn’t think of any place she’d rather be than in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Clary sighed. She traced along his collar bone with the tips of her fingers. “Our first uninterrupted alone time and I’m half asleep.”

Jace slid his hand back down her leg until he reached the top of her socks, just above her knees. “You’ve had a long day—we both have. Sleep sounds like a really good idea right now. Let me up, I’m going to get changed.” One of her legs stayed hooked over his, but he didn’t move his hands off her thigh to move it. The thigh high socks and boots she wore to the party had both been loaned to her by Izzy earlier in the evening. The boots, as cute as they were, had been abandoned at the foot of the bed almost as soon as they got back, but the socks had stayed on. 

“For the record,” He hooked his fingers under the elastic around her thigh and let go so the material snapped back against her skin. Clary looked up to see the cheeky smile spread across his face. “I really like these.” Jace lowered his head to give her another kiss, some of the heat from earlier slipped back into it. 

Clary laid her hand on the side of his face, brushing her thumb along the stubble peppering his jaw. A small sigh escaped his lips as Clary nipped at his lower lip. They fell back into another slow kiss that made Clary melt against Jace’s chest. When he started to pull away, she felt herself slip into a pout. “Come back, I wasn’t done with you.”

Jace slipped out from under her leg and moved to the edge of the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to put on some sweatpants. Then, my dear, you can have your way with me.” He bent down as he made his way to his dresser to pick up the t-shirt he’d been wearing at the bar. He tossed it in Clary’s direction. “Here. Do you want something that has sleeves instead?”

“No, this should be fine.” Clary picked up the shirt, still inside out from when Jace took it off earlier. “Is anyone going to make a big deal about me sleeping in here?”

Jace paused in the doorway to his bathroom. “Worst we’re going to get is a few suggestive looks from Izzy in the morning, but that would have happened whether you slept in here or your own room.”

When Jace shut the door to the bathroom, Clary quickly changed into the t-shirt. She laid the dress and her bra across the back of a chair near Jace’s bed and tucked her socks into her boots. 

The change of clothes seemed to highlight how tired her muscles were after the last few days. Clary’s entire body felt heavy as she slipped under the covers. The cold sheets felt good against the bare skin of her legs, and the pillow smelled like whatever expensive shampoo Jace would never admit to using. She couldn’t help but curl up and relax. 

A couple minutes later, Clary was already half asleep when Jace came back out. She barely registered that the light on the bedside table was turned out. When the mattress dipped behind her, Clary used the last bit of her energy to roll onto her side to face him. 

Jace’s arms wrapped loosely around Clary’s waist. “I thought you weren’t done with me yet?” He teased quietly. 

Clary wrapped one of her legs around his, so they were positioned almost identically to how they laid earlier. The only thing more comforting than the smell of Jace on his pillows was curling up close to him.“I’m not.” The rest of her reply dissolved into sleepy mumbles. Jace’s quiet laughter was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.


End file.
